Naruto :The Legend Begins
by crazygerman
Summary: The 4th Hokage doesn't seal the Kyuubi into Naruto instead the 3rd does. What does this entail for Naruto growing up seeing as how he will have his father there to guide him? Rated M for future events. Pairings: Naruto-Ino, Hinata-Kiba,others
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Twelve years ago a mythical beast known as the Kyuubi attacked the village hidden in the leaves. As the villages shinobi battled the beast trying to stop its rampage a man known as the third hokage arrived at the battle and used an ancient sealing ritual sealed the beast within a new born child sacrificing his life to save his people.

It was a normal day in the village hidden in the leave for all except twelve year old Naruto Namikaze. Today he had graduated from the ninja academy and was now officially a shinobi of Konoha. As he walked through the village he smiled thinking of all the adventures him and his future team would be going on and how he was now one step closer to fulfilling his life long dream of taking the title of hokage from his father Minato. As he reached his destination he quickly ran up the stairs and opened the door to reveal his father at his desk doing the bain of every kages excistance paper. He walked in screaming "Dad I finally did it, I passed the exam!". Minato looked up at his son and smiled happily saying"Thats great Naruto are you ready to meet you new team and sensei tomorrow?" "You bet I am, I can't wait I hope I get a strong sensei that can teach me all kindas of cool new jutsu". Minato just smiled while listening to his son thinking about how much he resembled his wife Kushina. After he signed off on the last paper sitting on his desk he stood up catching Narutos attemtion and said "Let's go celebrate at the ramen stand Naruto". They quickly left the office to head towards the ramen they walked through the village towards the middle of town where Ichirakus was at they both took in the sights and sounds of the village in the late afternoon there were people closing shops and rushing to get home to make dinner or to make it to a shop before it closed. As they sat down at the bar they both ordered a bowl of pork ramen and conversed with the owners daughter till the food arrived. While they were eating they had conversations ranging from life as a ninja to Minatos personal experiences as a shinobi. After they finished and Minato payed they started on their way home, half way home as they were walking Naruto got his dads attention and asked "Dad, when will I get to see mom again?" Minato looked over at his son and sadly said "Eventually"after a long sigh. After that brief conversation the two continued their journey home in relitive silence enjoying the peaceful feel of the village at dusk. As they arrived home Naruto quickly ran up to his room to go to sleep in anticipation of his big day tomorrow. Minato follwed soon after going into his own room as as he laid in bed he thought about the question Naruto had asked him on their way home and with one last sigh closed his eyes to go to sleep for the night.


	2. Just an update about the story

**So I got a notification the other day about how someone had put this story on their followed list and I vaguely remember other people doing that as well back when this was first posted. I just want to let those of you who have followed this or may be reading and wish to place this on you're a followed list know that I do intend to get back to this story. Back in 2014 when I originally posted chapter 1 I had plenty of notes on how I'd like the story to go leading up to the finals of the chunin exams. Sadly during that time my old computer crashed and everything was lost. Also in the time between then and now I had a lot thrown on my plate with graduating from high school and entering college along with family problems and personal health issues. The good news is that most of that stuff is behind me now so I can get back to focusing on this story. Bad news with that is I don't remember anything that was in my notes of how I'd liked to have seen the story go. So in a sense this will be a new story from the one I had intended to do almost 2 years ago. As of this posting I am getting ready to begin writing (or typing) chapter 2 and as soon as that is done I'm going to begin work on chapter 3. Though once I go back to work which will be in March sometime me writing chapters will slow to maybe being able to complete one every two months. I do promise that within a day of a chapter being completed I will upload it but I won't promise to upload them in any time intervals. You could have chapter 2 by the end of the week and chapter 3 two weeks after that and chapter 4 could come out 4 months from now. All I'm saying is that this story for the time being is not going to die. So with all that said being that I have nothing planned for this story any suggestions you have that you would like to see in the story please feel free to leave them in a review or pm them to me and I'll see if I can work them into the stories. I do know that I didn't intend to have a lot of filler in the story and what filler I did have was mostly going to consist of flashback chapters after the time skip occurred to show what all happened during Narutos training trip. But anyway like I have said feel free to pm me with any questions or ideas you may have and be on the lookout for the next chapter within the next week.**


End file.
